Embodiments herein relate to display device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device in which a display panel and a flexible printed circuit board are bonded and a method of manufacturing the same.
A display device includes a display panel displaying a video and a drive printed circuit board driving the display panel. The drive printed circuit board may be electrically connected to the display panel by a flexible printed circuit board.
A first bonding area may be defined in the display panel and a second bonding area may be defined in the flexible printed circuit board. The display panel and the flexible printed circuit board may be bonded in the first and second bonding areas by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) provided between the first and second bonding areas.